crossoverxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Characters I Want to Use on Battle Royale, but...
I have no clue who to pit them up againt. Part... one of... whatever. So... The title's pretty self-explanitory. These are five characters I want to use on Battle Royale but have no idea who to pit them up against. With that said, let's do this. Kirby Everyone's favorite adorable and OP secret badass who no one can agree how powerful he really is. Just for the record, if I do feature him on the show, I probably won't include his mechs from Planet Robobot. I will include Doctor Kirby though. Best copy ability 10/10. The only problem is finding a good opponent for him. I've already got opponents planned for Meta Knight and Dedede, so there's really no excuse for this. I don't want to do Pac-Man because, for one, I've already got other plans for Pac-Man as well, and for two, Fatal Fiction already did that and now I believe Silver's confirmed it for Total Warfare (if that ever gets off the ground). Opponents I've been considering: *'Bomberman:' This would actually be a fair match-up, depending on how we calc Kirby. If anything, this is probably the one I'm leaning more towards to be honest. *'Ristar or Starfy:' Again, these are good match-ups with decent connections. The only problem I have is that, I believe they might be huge kirb'stomps (Heh? Heh?). Bayonetta How could I ''not want to use her eventually? Or rather, how could I not want to do her eventually? ...Actually, no, that might be a bad idea... But anyway, again, having trouble deciding on an opponent for her. Not going to pit her against Dante, because, again, Death Battle already did that one. '''Opponents I've been considering: *'Pit from Kid Icarus:' Angel vs. angel slayer. I dunno, ever since Bayonetta got into Smash, I've kind of liked this idea... Too bad it's a pretty big stomp. *'Doctor Doom from Marvel or Lobo from DC:' Both of these I consider to be decent match-ups, even if the connections between them aren't that good. However, I feel like there are better opponents that would probably make more sense for them, although I'm liking the idea of Bayonetta vs. Lobo more and more recently. *'Morrigan from Darkstalkers:' Perhaps the most popular opponent idea for Bayonetta aside from Dante. Again, Silver already claimed it for his show, but again, that's if it ever gets off the ground. If not, then I'll probably do this one. *'Kurohime:' Okay, so this character was my original plan. I figured that the episode would kind of be like my version of Guts vs. Nightmare, in that it would feature a really obscure anime/manga protagonist who deserves a bit more attention. And it has the connection of god-slaying huge-arsenal-carrying witches. The only problem is resources. Kurohime doesn't have any sprites or models, not even fan-made ones, meaning they'd have to either be edited or made from scratch. Wolverine from Marvel Again, how could I not want to use this character? The most badass mutant in comics? Hell yeah! Really, the problem is not planning on an opponent, but rather deciding on an opponent. I'm not going to pit him against Raiden because again Death Battle blabbity blah. I've been considering either Darth Maul from Star Wars or Hellboy from Dark Horse Comics to be his opponents. Do they have solid enough connections? Are either of them stomps? I dunno, I just thought they'd be cool fights to do. Okay, so those three I at least have had a couple ideas for opponents, but now here are the ones that I have no idea for. Goku from Dragon Ball Oh, Goku... Goku, Goku, Goku... I really have no idea for this character. I mean, it doesn't really matter because if it's someone he loses against I'm obviously going to get the pile of "westaboo" comments thrown at me. I am NOT going to pit him against Superman, because that would just be beating a dead horse. LeopoldTheBrave already pit him against Saitama. I'm not going to pit him against Naruto because of how huge a stomp it is, nor Sonic because I don't think it's a good match-up, nor Saint Seiya for the same reasons as Sonic, nor Ryu for the same reason as Naruto. So I know very well who I'm not going to pit him up against at least. I have kind of been considering Asura from Asura's Wrath, I think that would be a cool fight to do, and it could wind up being a fair fight with Dragon Ball Super. But, again, I just don't know. I don't even know if I ever will use him on the show to be honest. Although Goku seems to be mandatory for any VS Debate show nowadays. Just ask Cartoon Fight Club, they've used him like six times already. Twice against Superman. Green Lantern from DC Comics This one's not as bad as Goku. I know for a fact that I don't want to pit him against Nova since that's most likely going to be come a Death Battle, and Ben Tennyson's out since Silver claimed that for his show as well... Aaand that's about as far as I got. :P And... That's all for now. I'd love some opponent suggestions if anyone's got any of them. Category:Blog posts